


conquer.

by sixpm



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixpm/pseuds/sixpm
Summary: to declare checkmate, you must first trap your opponent.





	1. part i.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me watching fifty shades darker trailers as inspiration for this.

 "take them _off_." 

**here**? _now_? they were having such an agreeable dinner, such a mellow conversation, such a _faultless_ evening. then there he goes, lull brows, gaunt lips, obscure eyes. she could describe them as magnets, they _push_ and **pull**. if he looked, she did too. sometimes not by choice, but instinct. it was parallel to what shadow possession felt like, maybe that's _what_ it was. oh how **dare** he. 

" _shikamaru_ , someone will.." 

"if _you **don't** , i _will. " liable. he unveiled it, binding the inumbrate to his advantage was nothing out of the ordinary. it was just the callous existence that she fell victim to. he made her feel erratic. 

" _..fine_." it came out in less than a sigh. she never bloomed, but how was she not to? to remove her undergarments publicly was taboo. yet, he **asked** , and she adhere to. 

    jade-oculus reeled. north, east, west, south. credulous she played it, sought a waiter, or another set of eyes that would catch in her titillating act. there was no one. no witnesses, no one other than the devil himself, situated across from her. he had a touch just as hot, she wouldn't be surprised if _this_ was a test or her ticket there. 

"well _?_ " his lordship was waiting. 

    temari reciprocated something profound beneath her breath as she dubiously hiked up her skirt. her appendages were algid, maybe from being skittish, no _uneasy_ ; what were his intentions? 

this was _excessive_.. but she advanced. progressively, **achingly** slow. 

' _oh fuck it_.' 

    in a hasty move, she discarded the garment, instantaneously burying it into her handbag. she guessed he _knew_ the request was successful as he gleamed one of his infamous, not-so-lazy sneers. what did she get herself into? 

as she parted her lips to speak, belittling what he could possibly ask of her next, he interjected. 

"waiter, check _please."_             


	2. part ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a part two to a very bad part one.

this was an urgent escort, she could tell by the fervor of his fingers as they retained her waist.

     they hungered for her. his present impatience, un-coordinated steps, and possessive hold, was to not let _anyone_ else ravish her the way he did. maybe paranoia surfaced, his scandalous plan **did** had some flaws to it or maybe it was the thrill to have such avaricious desires for her. the ones that gave him permission to take her in whatever fashion he pleased.

the more absorbed he was in his thoughts, the more she began to fuss.

'".. _shikamaru_." temari breathed.

the whisper alone nearly sent him to the floor.

the analyzation of her body is absolute. she **wants** him and he wants her; hers in a more dominating way, but he dismissed it.

" **temari**." a hissed response.

     it was a brief walk to the elevator, only two floors down until the main exit. as they entered, to temari's alleviation, it was just the two of them; side-by-side, hearts ignited.. until her opponent made an immediate move. it was instantaneous. muscles and appendages locked to the her frame, lips smashed unto hers, and a hum diffused from preoccupied lips. there was a yearn to traverse further into the depth of forbidden actions and it ate away at him.

     as the shinobi drew up her form against the wall, a masculine palm coursed her leg to rise and lock onto his waist. slender-fingers came to stain his beloved's thigh. her body, as an individual, was rattling to the flesh that meld to delicate portions. calloused tips ascended to her rear, just barely gliding across the skin that remained so warm and soft. it was as if his hand had became molten lava at that very second, such ardor blazed along the fingers that dug into supple fleshed. she wanted to moan aloud, to invoke such lewd deviations. the plunge was to _be_ taken but not yet. a single index finger leisurely coasted past the lips of forbidden flesh, just to make her want, to make her beg for more..

**ding**.

     the elevator's doors opened and the two unraveled suddenly. shikamaru set down his lover and knelt to falsely make-shift of adjustments to his socks and laces, while temari fumbled to press her skirt down and hide her red cheeks.

     the pair, which entered, thought nothing much of it as they turned their backs to the pair. he let out a breathy laugh that leveled into a hefty cough. she, by-all-ends, was _frustrated_. she jabbed her foot into him, signifying to stand. the elevator was coming to the last stop.

as the lazy-man ascended, his fingers found her skin still warm.

     ground level. the elevator doors re-opened and he wore that very identical, not-so-lazy sneer he did at dinner, implying _this_ was not the end of their night. temari hurried to compose herself until they at least reached the car, maybe even until they were home if she was lucky. yet that was scrapped as he leaned over and whispered in a sultry breath,

" _check_ mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> addressing to the kudos/views, thank you so much! this was a pretty rushed short-story simply because i've really found myself engaged in reading as of lately and would love to provide some decent material for everyone else to read too. hopefully, i can get more stories up soon. thank you so much again for dropping in!

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on wattpad.


End file.
